


A happy end

by Emotimau5



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotimau5/pseuds/Emotimau5
Summary: A story based on the 4th ending of Cry of Fear. Since we are never told what the ending is for him, I wrote one from Book Simon's perspective.





	A happy end

Dammit dammit dammit!  
That wasn’t supposed to happen! He shot me! He killed me! He was supposed to die! Not me!  
He put me through so much. Just to vent! Why was he doing this? I don’t understand. He’s a cripple, he shouldn’t have been able to beat me.  
I guess I’m stuck here now. He’s lucky. He’s getting off with not much punishment other than doctors watching him. Meanwhile I’m stuck here in this hell scape he made for me without any choice other than to follow his words…  
Why would I even care about how he’s doing the story now. Pretty sure his plan was to kill me anyway…  
What was that noise? The door? But how? The only other human is me and that dead doctor. Was that… Mom? Or dad?  
“Simon!? Where are you!?”  
It is mom! But I thought he wanted this story to end with me dying.  
“Mom? Mom! Over here!”  
“Simon! Oh thank god! I was so worried! I had everyone in our neighborhood looking for you!”  
Wait, so there were other people?  
“Everyone was so worried, the town nearby was full of crazy people! I was so scared that someone tried to kidnap you as you went through there on the subway!”  
Town nearby? Crazy people? The monsters?  
“Ugh, sweetheart, you look awful… I’ll call in for you at school.”  
Call in for school?  
“Sophie was so worried, she even asked everyone at school where you were and when everyone said they didn’t know where you were, she told everyone to look for you.”  
Sophie’s okay!? Then who did I see fall off the-? Wait, everyone?  
“… Simon! Your shoulder! What happened to your shoulder!?”  
“My shoul-”  
My arm! It feels like it’s on fire! That doctor, he shot me! I completely forgot!  
“I… Mom… He shot me...”  
“Who? Who shot you?”  
“There was… He was… A doctor had a gun and...”  
“A doctor shot you? One in the city?!”  
“Mom...”  
I’m crying… Why am I suddenly crying? I never cried during my time in the city.  
“Get your sweatshirt off and let me see how bad it is.”  
What!? She’s grabbing my sweatshirt! No! No! Don’t take it off!  
“Simon Henriksson, get this damn thing off before anything gets in there!”  
Shit… I’m too tired to fight this. she’s going to be so mad…  
“Simon… What happened to your arms?”  
“I...”  
Cover them! Cover them!  
“Simon… Did you do this?”  
“Mom… Please… Don’t...”  
“Simon… I didn’t know. Is this why you wanted to be alone so much?”  
She… She’s not mad at me? But I thought…  
“You’re… You’re not mad?”  
“Sweetheart… I thought I nearly lost you… And you had to go through the city to get home… You’ve been through enough hell… Now… Did you do this? Or did that doctor you mentioned do this?”  
“… I… I did it… I’m sorry.”  
I feel so tired… I can’t find it to lie…  
“Oh sweetheart… I didn’t know… I really truly didn’t know. You don’t need to say sorry… It was my fault, I should’ve paid more attention… But what’s more important right now is getting you help… We need to get you to a hospital.”  
A hospital!?  
“And not the crazy one. I promise.”  
She’s so worried… Huh? I blinked… How are we at the hospital already? People are staring at me. There’s doctors already here? They’re taking me back? Mom’s coming with.  
“Please be careful!”  
What’s happening? They’re being so careful. I… They got the bullet out. I’m so confused… Writer?  
“Simon!”  
“Sophie?”  
It’s Sophie. She came here? Ow! That stung!  
“Oh! Sorry! I was just so happy you were okay! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”  
“I-I’m okay… What about...”  
Why am I asking this?  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am now that you’re safe. I’m so sorry! I got everyone in school looking for you. You’re bullies even got worried you went and hurt yourself because of them.”  
They suddenly decided I was worth helping?  
“I… Thought you got killed by...”  
“Killed? What are you talking about?”  
“In town… You called me up to a roof… And then you jumped off.”  
“I wasn’t in town when you disappeared. I was at school. Are you okay?”  
No… No I’m not…  
“I thought I saw you jump off the building by the park… I even had to take...”  
NO! Don’t say that!  
“Take? What did you take?”  
Shit shit shit! Why did I say it?!  
“Simon?”  
“I… I took morphine… I didn’t… I thought I would be...”  
“Simon, you know how dangerous that is!”  
Mom’s going out of the room… She’s back with a doctor.  
“Simon Henriksson right?”  
I’m nodding.  
“You’re mother told me what happened. Are you doing alright? Do you need something?”  
No… No more morphine. I don’t need it!  
“N-no. I don’t want any more shots… I don’t want any more!”  
“It’s alright, easy...”  
Mom’s hugging me… I… I don’t want to be stabbed any more. I don’t want to be hit any more. I want to go home! That’s all I want! To go home!  
“Shush… It’s okay… You’re safe. You’re back and safe.”  
“I just want to go home. Can we please go home? Please mom?”  
“It’s okay sweetie, we’ll go home. I promise…”  
“I’m so tired...”  
“I know… I know...”  
…  
It’s been a few days now. At least I think so…  
“Sweetheart, are you ready to head back to school?”  
“I think so?”  
I’m scared. Will everyone see me as that one crazy kid?  
“You took your medicine, right?”  
Medicine?  
“The ones that keep you from seeing monsters?”  
“I think so?”  
There’s pills on my nightstand. It looks like some are for psychosis…  
“And remember, we’re going to see your therapist after school.”  
Therapist? A therapist, medicine, and a doctor that prescribed them?  
_'I never knew how much anger I had, until you showed me… I’m sorry. Here’s a happy ending… You deserve it. You deserve to be happy…'_  
You…  
“Simon, come on. I picked out your clothes for you and got you a new hoodie. It may not be the same, but it’s a hoodie none the less.”  
Huh? It’s orange… Just like… Mom’s gone off to make breakfast. I guess I should get up.  
\---------------------------  
Simon looked up. Whatever god had given him was a blessing for all the shit he’d been through.  
Between the darkness in his head and all the horrors he’d been through, it seemed right that he would need something.  
He wanted a doctor. He received one. He wanted friends. His bullies now laugh with him. He wanted help. He received it.  
All the things he wanted to change in his life, he received for pushing through.  
He just needed to remind himself that he needed help.  
And he got the help he wanted.  
One Cry of Fear was all it took for things to turn around. And someone answered.  
I’m sorry for putting you through hell. I didn’t know you would wind up hating me. I didn’t know how much it hurt you. I put you through so much.  
But now, we’re both getting a happy ending. Something we’ve needed for a long time. Maybe now we can both be at peace.  
Rest now Simon. And enjoy the rest of your life… Free of pain and suffering. No more tears. No more anger. Just rest.  
It’s a new day.


End file.
